Fleeting Time
by She Came As Nyan
Summary: Liar, Liar. You'll pay for what you've said. I hate, and you've got this hold on me. I wish that you were dead. L x OC x Light. Rated for sexual references, sexual content, language, and the occasional gory death.


**Hello, my darlings. This would be my second story here on Fan I believe, so I hope that it is most enjoyable.**

**I do not own Death Note, or anything associated with it, aside from my character, and the music that I write for her. I warn you that it is occasionally very cheesy and stupid, but it serves its purpose. Deal with it.**

**Please enjoy the prologue of **_**Fleeting Time**_**. **

**~Mari Minxx**

* * *

"Mission of a passing moment, fleeting regrets won't get me just yet. I've been searching for a better world, and regardless of my sins, I'm gunna rule you."

Words leaving the speaker sounded like a soft hymn. People were entranced by the Kira-inspired song. It was so clear that whoever had written the song was confused of whether or not they agreed with Kira, or simply hated him. Everyone had assumed Misa Amane to be the one to write such a song, but they're assumption was wrong. A new band, known to their fans as So Far! Thus Far! Were indeed the culprits for such a song. No sooner had the song been released had Kira himself looked at this group with a face of shock.

Pure confusion nipped at his brain, as he tried to remember where he had seen that face. The girl standing on the stage looked so familiar, so… so prosaic. He couldn't place any of her features, which wasn't like him at all. Surely He would have remembered that crazy make up, or insane hair. It was something that he couldn't forget. Almost like that Detective….L…

"Somewhere along that dirt road I trampled all over you. Whooah Whooah Whooooooooaaahh. It seems you bitter sins have yet to make their mark on me. I dare you to take my life like you said you would." Her voice… He'd heard it before. He could barely remember shared nights with this perfect stranger, her soft vocals singing quietly to him as he began to drift into some gentle slumber that he hadn't known in years. He could almost make out the name he was looking for; He could just vaguely remember who she was in accordance to the case…Who she was to him…Who she was to L…

Her body bounced about the stage, her jumpy personality not able to remain in one spot for too long. She wanted to share her energy with the crowd. She wanted to forget ever meeting the two men. She loved them both, she knew both their secrets, but after the band got together, she wanted to forget them. Something in her mind was pulling her away from something that she had no idea she cared so much for. It was simply impossible. She could remember their faces, but only one name returned to her. The name of the one who had been with her since birth. The name of the one who had protected her for so long. Every where she went she heard his name uttered, and it hurt so much that the memories of everything that they had done in the past week disappeared in no more than a fleeting night. Her eyes began to well up with tears she thought she had shed long ago, tears she was almost so sure would never surface. This couldn't be happening, not in the middle of the show. She couldn't be feeling that heartache now.

The red head and blonde that played on the guitars felt the familiar heat of her failure. They could tell that she was growing tired, and upset, ready to break down right on stage. Their eyes scanned the perimeter to see who could have induced such a reaction.

Almost immediately their eyes locked. They hadn't seen each other in what seemed like so long, but the connection was still there. He remembered what she was, he remembered how much she meant to him, to L. He let her name slip of his tongue at the same time his came off hers.

"Carolina." "Light" Time seemed to slow down just a bit as the two gazed intently at each other, before she continued to perform. Breaking every contact she had with him again. She couldn't let anything ruin her night. This was her chance to shine and no boy was about to ruin that for her.

Even though her gaze had broken, he couldn't help but to keep his eyes asphyxiated on her. She was indeed his mental drug, something that couldn't be tampered with lest he go insane and mess up again. Yes…That was what had happened. He had messed up… put her in danger to make L think he wasn't Kira...Only because L knew of his "classroom crush" on her that would make it impossible to harm her… Indeed he was out of suspicion now, but at what price? Something told him that this was all wrong.

"And once more I've come to fall to my knees, begging you to save my life. I thought you loved me, and yet you tested my faith, you put me to the test and watched as I lay, causing a sickening commotion in the gurney. Whooah Whooah Whooooooooaaahh. Who gave you the right to pass my judgment; I was always just a tool to you." She just wanted to get back to that dark haired saviour. He'd keep her away from that beast at all costs. She knew he would. He loved her. He had promised to protect her from her birth to her death, and even afterwards, regardless of how unsure both were of any afterlife.

She just wanted to be home.

He only wanted her back in his arms.

She just wanted to sing her way to freedom.

He only wanted her to sing him to sleep…

* * *

**Please review, my loves. This helps me to improve on my writing, and gives me the inspiration I need to continue on. Thank you 3**


End file.
